produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2 Episode 8
Summary The episode opened with BoA treating the contestants to pizza before she temporarily went overseas during the Position Evaluation filming. Sometime after the performances and before the ranking announcement on May 12, BoA gathered the boys informing them about the coming elimination round (where contestants ranking 36 onwards would get eliminated). She then introduced the next challenge: Concept Evaluation. She introduced the five songs: Hyuk Shin's "I Know You Know", Veethoven, Oh Sunghwan, Kiggen and ASSBRASS's "Oh Little Girl", ASHTRAY & KINGMAKER's "Show Time", Devine-Channel's "Open Up", and Triple H's "Never". Group formations were based on the viewers' poll which was first introduced at the end of Episode 5. The top 12 trainees voted for each song were assigned to the songs first. Due to voting manipulation controversies, however, Kang Daniel, Lee Kiwon, and Kim Dongbin were banned from their alleged preferred songs. After they were given their designated songs, the formed groups started to rehearse. The second elimination round took place during the second half of the episode with the remaining 58 contestants from each company were seen entering the main studio by company. Names of the top 35 trainees were called by BoA one by one starting from rank 34. In between the second elimination round, a mini contest of who punches the strongest was conducted. Kang Dongho was given the title "Punching King". Kim Jonghyun receives the 1st place in the ranking announcement while Kim Donghan ranks 35th, just escaping elimination. Punching Game * Kim Dongbin was the first to volunteer for the challenge. He scored a point value of 917. * Choi Minki was the next challenger. He showed off his famous "gangster shoulders" to appeal to the other trainees. He scored a 788 points. * Seo Sunghyuk was the next trainee to challenge Dongbin's score. He previously became well known for his strength in P101. He scored 926 points, replacing Dongbin for 1st place. * Ong Seongwoo then decided to challenge. Known as the show's funny guy, he hilariously led up to punching the machine. However, he only scored 896 points and sat down after his bit. * Kim Donghyun decided to challenge after Seongwoo. He showed off his "Pick Me" dance before trying his punch on the machine. Her scored 947 points, dethroning Seo Sunghyuk and taking 1st place. * A series of various trainees were then shown trying to beat Donghyun's score, all failing to do so. * Kang Daniel was the next strong contender to challenge Donghyun's score. However, he only ended up scoring 943 points. * The trainees then asked "Produce 101's Boss" Kang Dongho to challenge as he is known for his strength and manly image. He also ended up scoring 947 points, tying with Donghyun. * Dongho and Donghyun were then asked to "show-off" to see who would be the true winner. Donghyun score 949 points and Dongho scored 950 points. With only a one point difference Dongho won. Teams Ranking Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Produce 101 Season 2